Tornaq
Tornaq is a giant polar bear Kaiju and is one of the very first Kaiju to appear on Terra. She is currently one of the original Eight Guardians of Terra and is the Kaiju of Ice. 65 Millions years ago, she and the other guardians defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. 77,000 years ago, she and the others where forced to defeat the Eighth Guardian after he went rogue, resulting in the remaining guardians to sacrifice their souls to save the humans race from extinction. Appearance In appearance, Tornaq resembles a polar bear. She has broad arms and large paws with five claws on either one (but unlike a normal bear, one claw forms a thumb of sorts) as well as muscular legs with five clawed toes on each foot. Her neck appears somewhat muscular and has a sent of jaws lined with sharp teeth. She has small ears and her eyes glow blue. Like regular polar bears, Tornaq has white fur but in her case she has light blue marking on difference areas of her body such as her legs, arms, chest, neck, around her eyes and the center of her forehead. Her most distinct feature is the row of ice-like spikes running from her head to the top of her back. Personality Being one of the original first eight Kaiju to inhabit Terra, Tornaq is a wise and benevolent creature who was dedicated to safeguarding Terra and its inhabitants before the events of the Toba Catastrophe and even after sacrificing her soul to the Tree of Life, showed great concern for the humans of Earth Land when the Earth Defenders and Earth Conquerors arrived. History Tornaq was created millions of years ago along with the other original Eight Guardians of Terra. Years after Terra was created, the Tree of Life came into existence and created Tornaq and the other guardian Kaiju. Like her siblings, she was given an element to keep balance and order on Terra, in Tornaq's case she was given the element of ice. During the Late Cretaceous Period, King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah invaded Terra in a joint attack, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Tornaq and the other guardians battled the two space Kaiju and successfully defeated them, sending King Ghidorah into retreat while DesGhidorah was sealed away beneath Infant Island by Gigamoth. About 77,000 years ago when the first civilizations had appears around the world, one of the eight guardians when rogue and caused great destruction, resulting in another mass extinction, resulting in 10% of the human race remaining. Tornaq and the other guardians fought against their former comrade and sealed in away and sending him into outer space to prevent anymore destruction. In order to save the rest of the human race, Tornaq and the remaining guardians sacrificed their souls to the Tree of Life, which managed to restore the human population. Tornaq and her fellow guadrians where placed in a state of limbo as they watched over the humans on Terra as well as other universe. Synopsis Post-Trilopod War Arc Ten months after the Trilopod War, the last of the templates dedicated to the Eight Guardians of Terra still stands on Monster Islands. Before Godzilla is about welcome Manda into the Earth Defenders, they discus how the Eight Guardians of Terra defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. In 2016, after both the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors had been sucked through a magic circle from Terra to Earth Land, Tornaq and her fellow guardians are observing Godzilla through a glass orb as the King the of the Monster reawakens in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Tornaq asks how the Kaiju where transported to which Gigamoth informs they are still investigating, but confirms it to be dark magic. Tornaq insist that they must act at once but Gamera argues that they may not be able to do so. After Raiga halts their argument, Tornaq asks Orochi what they should do, who states they should keep an eye on the Kaiju until the situations calls for intervention. Soon, the group encounters the first master of the Fairy Tail guild: Mavis Vermillion. After Mavis suggests that Godzilla and the Earth Defenders should stay in Earth Land with Fairy Tail, Tornaq is unsure due to the Earth Defenders' past relationship with humans, but Orochi gives Mavis's idea a chance while the group attempts to locate SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. The group continue to watch over the Earth Defender faction as they join the ranks of the Fairy Tail guild. Tenrou Island Arc In Earth Land, on Tenrou Island during the S-Class Wizard Trial, the Shobijin tell the Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss about Tornaq and the other Guardian Kaiju, they tell the take-over mages about the history of the Eight Guardians of Terra. As a battle between the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail against the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart ensues, Tornaq and the other guardian kaiju watch over the final phases of the battle but believe that Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders while be destroyed in theur current state. The Guardians of Terra believe that in they're current state they are unable to help but Orochi has a plan. Upon realising what the plan is, Tornaq and the other Kaiju are shock, she states that they haven't tried anything like Orochi's plan and its may not work at all. Orochi agrees with Tornaq but states that given the grave situation, time is of the essence. Soon Tornaq and the others agree to Orochi's plan as they focus their energies on the cocoon of Mothra Lea. Abilities Immense Strength: In the past, Tornaq possessed great strength. Along with her fellow guardian kaiju, she was strong enough to send King Ghidorah into retreat as well being able to combat the corrupted guardian kaiju. Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Eight Guardians of Terra Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju